Appareil Photo
by hokkyokukou
Summary: Tsuna's started a photo album, and he's trying to get all his friends and guardians to let him take pictures of them. Some people cause more trouble than others, but he manages to get them all.


_This (terribly written) story is for cheshire06 for responding to my little challenge. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

"Gokudera-kun, don't fight with Yamamoto!" Tsuna cried.

"Ju-Juudaime..." Gokudera paused in trying to stuff his dynamite down the baseball-idiot's throat. "I don't understand why this freak has to be in the same photo as me."

"Haha, aren't we friends, Gokudera?" Yamamoto said easily, not noticing at all that Gokudera had been trying to kill him.

"NO." Gokudera scowled and clenched his hands tightly around his dynamite. "I fucking hate your guts."

"Haha, we know that's not true-" Yamamoto said, happier than anything Tsuna had seen.

"PLEASE! Gokudera, just this one picture? Then I'll take one of you without Yamamoto," Tsuna begged.

"...If- if that's what the Juudaime wants..." Gokudera frowned unhappily.

_Click!_ went the camera, catching them both in a frame, with Gokudera scowling fiercely and Yamamoto beaming happily, arm slung around Gokudera's shoulder.

Gokudera shoved Yamamoto away, and cried, "Juudaime! Please take a picture!"

Tsuna obliged, as all these pictures were going in his photo album he had started a month ago. Tsuna snapped a picture with Gokudera grinning for the camera.

Later that day, while Yamamoto was playing baseball, he took his camera with him to the baseball field, and took pictures of Yamamoto practicing.

* * *

"Reborn, please?"

"No."

"For me?"

"NO."

"Pl-ea-- OW! REBORN!" Tsuna wailed, rubbing his aching head.

"I told you no, and I mean no," Reborn replied, as Leon returned to his original form after transforming into a green hammer.

"Why not?!" Tsuna asked.

Reborn snored as he fell asleep.

_WHAT?! _Tsuna sighed. _At least I can take a picture of him.... sleeping..._ he thought, as he brought up the camera and focused on Reborn and Leon, both trailing bubbles from their noses.

As he took it, the bubbles popped and he found a gun pointed at his head.

"Stupid Tsuna, what did I just say?" Reborn smirked darkly.

"HIIII!"

* * *

"Kufufu, a picture, Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro laughed, chin on his hands. Chrome stood behind him, observing her boss with a purple eye.

"A-ah, yeah...." Tsuna gulped. Maybe asking Mukuro if he could photo him wasn't such a good idea.

"Kufufufu..." Mukuro chuckled. Tsuna gulped. "Why not, Tsunayoshi-kun..."

Tsuna sighed in relief.

"In exchange for one thing..." Mukuro added.

"HIII?!" Tsuna cried, backing away. What did Mukuro have in mind? A contract? With his body? Wait, that sounded sooo wrong...

"Mukuro-san!" Chrome said, in a surprisingly firm voice. Five years had made a difference in her personality. "I told you _not _to ask Boss for a ki-"

"KUHAHAHA," Mukuro laughed loudly. It sounded forced. And unreal. "Well, go ahead, Tsunayoshi..."

_Wh- what was that just now!? _Tsuna cried. He shook his head and thought, _the sooner I take it, the sooner I get out of this creepy place. _He looked around at the ruins of Kokuyo High. He quickly focused his camera on a slightly depressed looking Mukuro and a slightly frowning Chrome. After he shot it, he quickly left, saying, "Thanks!" As he went down the hall, he heard Chrome say, "Mukuro-sama, you _know_ you shouldn't have even _mentioned_ wanting a kiss -" before he screamed in his mind, _I can't hear ANYTHING,_ and broke into a run.

* * *

"EXTREME! THAT SOUNDS EXTREME!"

"E-eh, then, will you stop moving so I can take it..."

"WHAT? DOESN'T THAT CAMERA CAPTURE MOVING PEOPLE? LIKE IN THAT EXTREME MAGIC BOOK?" Rhyohei yelled, punching the air.

_D.. does he mean... Harry Potter?! _Tsuna gasped. Rhyohei read books?!

"N-no, there aren't any cameras like that, onii-san...." Tsuna said.

"WHAT," Rhyohei roared, facing a sudden red sunset floating over a mysterious ocean at a mysterious beach that mysteriously appeared. He held his fists to the air. "THAT IS DEFINITELY _NOT_ **EXTREME!!!**"

Tsuna quickly snapped a picture there and then, sunset and all, and walked quietly away.

* * *

"Thanks, Kyoko-chan, Haru," Tsuna laughed. He looked down at the picture he had taken of the girls eating cake.

"Hahi!" Haru quickly swallowed the cake in her mouth, wiping off the crumbs.

"It's no problem, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko smiled.

_Aaaah, Kyoko..._ Tsuna floated away on a cloud. "Well," he said regretfully, coming back to reality, "I want to go and get more pictures..."

"Hahi! Goodbye then, Tsuna-san!"

"Bye, Tsuna-kun!"

* * *

"Eeh, stupid Tsuna wants to take a picture of the great Lambo-san, now _does_ he," Lambo flipped his hair. "Hm, well, I just might let him..."

_Why am I doing this again? _Tsuna asked himself for the umpteenth time. Getting Lambo to wake up, listen to him, and answer him had been hard enough. _Maybe I should just skip him... _

Lambo rested his head on his hand. "Hmm, I guess I _can..._"

"R- really," Tsuna said.

"Except you should give me ten bags of candy in return."

_I... I thought so,_ Tsuna sighed. "Okay, Lambo, I'll get them tomorrow."

He took a picture.

"Ah, no, Tsuna, I blinked! Take another one!"

He sighed and focused on Lambo again.

"Ah, no, Tsuna, I was picking my nose that time! Take another one!"

_Click, _went the camera.

"Ah, no, Tsuna, I wasn't ready! Take another one!"

Tsuna took yet another picture.

"Ah, no, Tsuna-" Tsuna heard, as he left the room.

* * *

"Me?" Bianchi asked smoothly. "Why not?"

_At least she's not a problem..._ Tsuna thought, as he took pictures of Bianchi.

"BIANCHI-CHWAN!!!" The next picture had a white blur and a surprised Bianchi in it.

"Get away!" Bianchi yelled. She kicked him in the face, and followed with a purple liquid.

"YEEOW!" Shamal shrieked, running wildly from the room. His face was covered with a mass of forming blisters, and steaming furiously from where the liquid had touched him. Tsuna accidentally hit the flash button.

"TSuna, continue," Bianchi ordered, flipping her hair. Tsuna shivered thinking, _Scary...._

"Oh? Hayato?" Bianchi walked over to the door. Tsuna heard an upset stomach growl. He watched, terrified, as Bianchi grabbed someone and dragged him in.

"Sawada, take a picture."

"Eh, Bianchi-san, don't you think we should take Gokudera-kun to the hospital first?!" Tsuna cried. Gokudera's face was green and he was foaming at the mouth.

"What?" She glanced at her brother. "He's fine. Take a picture of me with my dear brother."

Tsuna cried in sympathy for Gokudera as he shot the picture with the two siblings.

* * *

_Do I dare to....? _Tsuna shivered, holding his hand an inch away from what would surely be pain.

_"Reborn, I don't want to!" Tsuna wailed, as his tutor dragged him down the dark hall._

_"Stupid Tsuna, follow through with what you start," Reborn said, hurling Tsuna down in front of a door. He smirked and left.  
_

"Eeeeeh..." Tsuna shuddered. He screamed as the door rolled open.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, what do you want," said a cold voice. Tsuna started shaking. He gulped and looked up to see an irritated Hibari in a black yukata(?)

"U-u-u-m.... Hibari-sanIwantedtoknowwhetheryouwouldallowmetotakeapictureofyoupleasedon'tkillmehiiiii!" Tsuna blurted out.

".... Sawada Tsunayoshi, if you have something to say, say it clearly and not like a weak herbivore." Hibari turned and walked back to his table.

_Eeh, do I follow? _Tsuna stepped in to the room, waiting to be impaled with a tonfa. Nothing happened.

"What do you want," Hibari said, his back facing Tsuna.

A sudden change came over Tsuna. His hyper mode took over him slightly, letting him be more brave and daring than he would normally have been.

"Well, Hibari-san," he said in a more confident tone. He took out the tripod and quietly set it up. "I just wanted to know...." he set the camera on the tripod, zooming in on the back of Hibari's head.

"Get to the point, weak herbivore."

"Whether..." he set the timer for 10 seconds and slowly walked towards Hibari. "Hm, well, never mind." He smiled.

"Hibari-san, will you turn around please?" he asked, waiting behind Hibari.

Hibari scowled and thought, _the herbivore's going to pay for dragging out what he wanted_- as he turned around...

* * *

5 years later, the day before he was killed, Tsuna sifted through the pictures he had taken.

_Haha, Gokudera-kun looks much younger..._ Tsuna chuckled, smiling at the picture of the grinning Gokudera. _Yamamoto... looks the same. _He moved the pictures to the side.

_Hm, Shamal,_ Tsuna thought, holding up the picture with Bianchi and the white blur. _Ouch, _he thought as he saw the picture of Shamal with his forming blisters and steaming face, _I forgot about that._

He went through the many pictures of Lambo, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Mukuro and Chrome until he reached the one, the one he had prized over the years because it had been a difficult picture to take. He had only taken it with the help of his hyper side, the picture he had shown no one. And, of course, it was special because of the blood and bruises it had cost him. And the teeth.

He smiled happily at what the frame held. Hibari, in the center, wide-eyed and shocked at what was happening to him. Tsuna, at the side, eyes closed, smirking slightly, lips placed on Hibari's cheek in a mock kiss.

Tsuna smiled broadly and got up. He rubbed his arms unconsciously, remembering how Hibari's tonfas had attacked him viciously.

* * *

_(?) - is it a yukata or a kimono? Apologies if it's wrong._

_Ehehe, sorry cheshire06 that it was so bad! But exams are this week and I wanted to get it off my mind before them!  
_


End file.
